


Walls

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Lyla convinces you to go to a club party. Opie introduces you to Jax and you hit it off, but you can tell he's built walls and you surprise him by telling him that you can see through them."





	Walls

“You enjoying yourself?”

You looked away from Kozik and a Prospect that were just about to start arm wrestling to look over as Lyla sat down next to you, her hand on your knee.

“I am actually. Thanks for inviting me. I’m having a pretty good time.”

She beamed and patted your knee happily.

“I told you that you would! You can’t be here and not have fun. Now come here, Opie’s got someone he wants you to meet.”

She didn’t really give you the option, simply grabbing you by the hand and tugging you to stand and beginning to drag you away.

“But I wanted to see them arm wrestle!”

“Don’t bother. Kozik will win.”

With that, she pulled you with her towards the other side of the clubhouse. Sitting at the bar next to Opie, he whistled and motioned for someone to come over to you, a blonde head moving through the crowd until they broke through and came to stand before you. The man was gorgeous, blonde hair and a glowing smile. His eyes locked on you and while they were friendly, one of the first things that you also noticed about them was that they were tired. There was emotional exhaustion that came from them and immediately you felt drawn to him, wanting to know his story.

Opie threw an arm over you and tugged on you softly.

“This is the girl I was telling you about, Lyla’s friend. She finally came to a party so I figured I’d introduce you two. This is Y/N.”

You smiled and extended your hand, the man doing the same and grasping onto yours softly.

“Heard a lot about you. I’m Jax.”

Shaking his hand, you smiled.

“Good things I hope.”

“Nothing but the best.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glancing down at your phone, you saw that the clock was reading already nearly midnight. You’d been talking with Jax for the better part of two hours now and the time had flown. You’d spoken about a lot in that time, from your childhoods to your adult life now and while nothing had been too personal, you’d learned a lot about the beautiful and troubled man. You’d learned of his club, how long he’d been in and how he’d followed in his father’s footsteps. How he’d know Opie basically his whole life and how they were basically brothers in family as well as the club. He’d stayed away from discussing anything that had to do with relationships though, neither his nor yours and you felt there was a reason for that. Probably the same reason he seemed so worn and consumed by heartbreak. He was a nice guy though, someone that you could tell was a good friend and while you weren’t going to push, you still wanted him to know that you’d be there to talk whenever he needed.

“Well, it’s pretty late. I should get going.”

He nodded but pouted as well, covering it up quickly with a smile.

“It was really nice meeting you. Opie and Lyla are always talking about you. They really love and trust you so if they do, I do too. Whenever you wanna stop by, just come down. You’re invited to any of our parties.”

Smiling warmly, you thanked him.

“Thank you, Jax. I had a great time tonight. I’m glad that I finally came.”

He returned the smile and nodded himself.

“I am too.”

There was a comfortable silence that fell over the two of you as you say there, looking into each other's eyes, the both of you trying to read the other. You decided to break the silence first.

“I can see that you’re hurting Jax. I don’t know why, and it’s not my business so I won’t ask why, but I can tell. You’re tired and it shows. I know that life isn’t easy and I’m sure yours is even harder than most. You’ve been hurt and you built walls to protect yourself from that pain and I get that. I can see past them, but won’t try to break them down. Just know that I’m here and will be there if you ever want to let those walls down.”

Leaning forward, you pressed a gentle and friendly kiss to his cheek before pulling away and shooting him a smile, making your way out of the clubhouse as his confused yet intrigued eyes followed after you.


End file.
